1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming reinforced concrete modular construction units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are numerous prior art concrete building methods and apparatus for forming concrete structures, each of these normally requires the use of a multitude of forms, generally requiring forms for each wall and thereby require the expenditure of substantial amounts of time in setting up and removing the forms for each structure which is made with the forms.